You can't bluff me
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A roadside tapori comes to Daya asking him to get out of his way as he is in love with Shreya and wants to get her. Let's see how Daya reacted to this. one shot!


**You can't bluff me!**

 _Daya was doing push ups in his own small gym established in a corner of his house. After that he started doing stretching. He was only in his boxer Shorts. Due to the hard work out his whole body was drenched in sweat and the drops trickling down his cheeks, his shoulders and his muscular chest, were no doubt making him look hotter._

 _The doorbell caused a sudden interruption. Daya paused his activities, grabbed a towel, rubbed his sweaty body and then moved to open the door hanging the towel around his neck._

 _As Daya opened the door, he looked confused seeing the visitor. It was a young man of average height. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a jeans of the damaged pattern. He had a tiny mustache and French beard. His eyes were covered with a black stylish goggle. His black shiny hair were stood straight on his head with the help of some hair gel giving him a cool look. He was wearing a chain in his neck and a bracelet in his one hand and a handkerchief was tied on another wrist._

 _Daya's eyes scanned him from toe to head and traveled back to his face._

"Yes!" _He uttered_.

 _The man lowered his goggle and looked at Daya._

"Tu hi hai na Daya, cid wala?" _He said sounding like a roadside tapori wandering on Mumbai streets._

"Han main hi hu Daya, tum kaun ho?" _Daya asked confusingly._

"Tiger naam hai apun ka, tere se kuch important baat karni hai mere ko. Bahut serious matter hai, samjha kya?" _He said glaring into daya's eyes._

"Nahi samjha!" _Daya said,_ "Main to tumhe janta bhi nahi, phir kya serious matter ho gaya jo tum mujhse baat karne aaye ho?"

 _Tiger sighed,_ "Chal seedhe point pe aata hu, dekh mere ko Shreya ke bare me baat karni hai tere se!" _Tiger said bringing seriousness in his tone._

 _Daya's expressions changed immediately hearing Shreya's name._

"Shreya?" _He uttered._

"Han, Inspector Shreya, tere sath kaam karti hai na cid me? Usi ki baat kar raha hu main. " _Tiger said moving his hand through his hair._

 _Daya nodded his head up and down,_ "achha achha Shreya! Han kya baat karni hai tumhe Shreya ke bare me?"

"Arey, tere ko manner wagera nahi sikhaya kya school me. Ghar pe koi guest aaya to usko andar invite karne ka na. Aise darwaje pe khada rakh ke baat karega?" _Tiger said resting his hands on his waist._

 _Daya slapped his head,_ "oh yeah, I am sorry, aao andar aao, baitho phir aram se baate karte hain." _Daya said letting him in._

 _Tiger stepped inside_. "Hmm...ghar to bahut badhiya hai tera!" _He said observing the interior of the house._

"Thank you!" _Daya said._

"Wo kya hai na, malad me apun ka kholi hai. Wo pichle mahine tu aaya tha na udhar, apni cid ki full team ke sath, kuch locha hua tha udhar to...

"Achha han han yaad aaya...to ?" _Daya said._

"To kya, wo Shreya bhi aayi thi tum logo ke sath. Tabhi apun ne pehli baar usko dekha, aur dekhte hi love ho gaya. Kya gazab ki ladki hai boss!" _Tiger said dreamily._

 _Daya stared at him and couldn't help but frowned_."To tum ye sab mujhe kyun bata rahe ho? Tumko Shreya se pyar hua hai to use batao na!" _Daya said._

 _Tiger looked at Daya,_ "tere ko kya lagta hai, apun ne usko bataya nahi hoyega? Jabse usko dekha hai apun ko raat me neend aana band ho gaya. Neend aati bhi hai to sapne me bhi wohi najar aati hai. Badi mushkil se apun ne uska address nikala aur uske ghar gaya hatho me rose lekar aur usko apne dil ki baat bol dali"

 _Daya narrowed his eyebrows,_ "achha ? Tumne dil ki baat bhi keh di usko? Usne kya kaha?"

"Get lost!"

"Kya?" _Daya exclaimed._

"Yahi bola usne mere ko" _Tiger told,_ "Apun ne uske liye kitne papad bele, uske liye mehnge mehnge gifts kharid ke diya, par usko apun ki feelings ki koi kadar hi nahi hai yaar."

 _Daya chuckled in a low voice._ "Aisa kaise kar sakti hai Shreya? I mean itna handsome ladka usko propose kar raha hai aur wo hai ki nakhre dikha rahi hai, very bad!"

"Han wahi to, ek din mere ko bhi gussa aa gaya. Maine usko puch dala ki tu saaf saaf bol tu mere pyar ko accept kyun nahi kar rahi, pata hai usne kya bola?" _Tiger said eyeing at Daya._

"Kya bola?" _Daya asked looking back at him with curious eyes._

"Usne bola wo kabhi mera proposal accept nahi kar sakti, kyunki wo pehle se hi kisi aur ko like karti hai." _Tiger said sadly lowering his head._

 _Daya looked away and smiled. He hid his smile swiftly and turned to Tiger._ "Oh, so sad! Matlab tumhari love story shuru hone se pehle hi khatam ho gayi?"

 _Tiger looked up at Daya_ , "puchega nahi ki kaun hai wo?"

"Han han batao na kaun hai tumhari love story ka villain!" _Daya said laughing internally._

 _Tiger clenched his fists and pointed his finger at Daya_ , "Tu hai wo villain!" _He shouted._

 _Daya opened his mouth acting to look shocked,_ "kya? Main?"

"Han tu, tere ko like karti hai Shreya. Teri wajeh se mere pyar ko accept nahi kar rahi. Aur tu itna drama kyun kar raha hai, jaise kuch pata hi nahi ho. Itna bhola banne ki acting mat kar samjha!" _Tiger said warning Daya._

 _Daya held his head,_ "Tiger, trust me yaar, mujhe sach me nahi pata ki Shreya mujhe like karti hai!"

"Chup!" _Tiger yelled at Daya,_ "jhooth mat bol. Shreya ne khud mujhse kaha ki tu janta hai ki wo tere ko pasand karti hai aur tu bhi usko like karta hai, Lekin tu usko kabhi bolta nahi. Wo pagal ladki tera wait kar rahi hai ki tu ek din usko jake apne dil ki baat bolega. Wo sochti hai ki tu usko love karta hai. Chal ab tu sach sach bol tu usko love karta hai ki nahi?"

 _Daya was staring at his shoes and giggling. Then he looked up_ , "nahi, mere dil me Shreya ke liye aisa kuch bhi nahi hai."

 _Tiger glared at him,_ "jhooth bol raha hai na tu?"

 _Daya nodded his head,_ "never, main jhooth kyun boluga?"

 _Tiger frowned at him_ , "To phir tu Shreya ki care kyun karta hai. Uske liye tu kisi se bhi lad jata hai. Usne mujhe sab kuch bataya kaise uske ek phone pe tu daud kar Ahmadabad chala gaya tha uski help karne. Aur jab uspe khoon ka ilzam laga tha to sabse jyada tu hi pareshan hua tha na. Kya tha wo sab? Chot use lagta hai aur dard tujhe hota hai, aur tu bolta hai ki pyar nahi karta? Dekh agar tere ko Shreya se pyar hai to bol mere ko, apun tum dono ke raste se hat jayega."

 _Daya stared at him for a moment and burst out laughing._

 _Tiger was perplexed with his act,_ "ab tu has kyun raha hai? Aisa kya bola apun ne?"

 _Daya controlled his laughter,_ "sorry sorry, mujhe bas hasi aa gayi. Yaar Tiger shreya to pagal hai. Main uski care karta hu kyunki wo meri colleague hai. Meri team ka hissa hai. Meri achhi dost bhi hai. Uski jegah koi bhi hota hai mushkil me to main sabki madad karta hu. Ab iska wo itna galat matlab nikal legi, maine to socha hi nahi tha."

 _Tiger was not satisfied,_ "matlab tu usko pyar nahi karta?"

"Nahi" _Daya said aloud,_ "maine kabhi use aisi najar se nahi dekha. She is a good friend, bahut achhi ladki hai wo but, main usse pyar nahi karta!" _Daya said and turned to Tiger,_ "and you know what tumhe dekh ke lagta hai ki tum Shreya ke liye perfect ho. Tum dono ki jodi to awesome lagegi. Tumse achha ladka nahi mil sakta use. Don't worry main khud use samjhaunga ki wo tumhare proposal ko accept kar le." _Daya said placing his hand on his shoulder._

 _Tiger jerked his hand,_ "mere ko Teri sympathy nahi chahiye, samjha! Tere ko andaja bhi hai shreya kitni diwani hai teri. Tere ko bhoolna mushkil hai uske liye. Samajh me nahi aata aisa kya dekha usne tujhme?" _He gazed on daya's well built muscular body,_ "jabardast body banai hai tune, but body se to pyar nahi hota na, dil bhi dekhna chahiye. Ha chal mana tu thoda jyada handsome hai but shakal surat ka pyar se kya lena dena?"

 _Daya laughed secretly and then turned to Tiger,_ "Tiger tum bhi kafi handsome ho yaar. Tum pe to koi bhi ladki flat ho sakti hai, kya wo stupid Shreya ke peeche pade ho, chodo yaar use."

 _Tiger widened his eyes in anger,_ "shut up han, khabardar meri Shreya ko stupid bola to. Stupid to tu hai, ullu ka pattha hai tu jo Shreya jaisi ladki ki kadar nahi hai tere ko. Bahut pachtayega tu jab wo kisi aur ki ho jayegi to!" _Tiger said turning his face to other side._

 _Daya sighed_ , "main kyun pachtaunga? Anyway tumhe to khush hona chahiye ki tumhari love story ka villain apne aap raste se hat raha hai. Shreya is all yours now."

 _Tiger turned and looked at Daya,_ "han khush to main bahut hu, lekin tu mere ko bas ek baat bata, aakhir Shreya me kami kya hai? Tu usko like kyun nahi karta. Kitni khoobsurat hai aur intelligent bhi. Phir tere ko problem kya hai yaar?"

 _Daya moved his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly_ , "Actually Tiger problem ye hai ki, mujhe ladkiyon me interest hi nahi hai."

 _Tiger looked at him doubtfully,_ "Matlab?"

"Matlab mujhe ladkiyan nahi ladke pasand hain." _Daya said in a husky voice inching closer to Tiger._

 _Tiger widened his eyes,_ "Kkk kya, ye kya bol raha hai tu? Majak kar raha hai na?" _Tiger said stammering._

 _Daya kept on moving towards him and caught his arm,_ "Ye majak nahi sach hai Tiger, ye baat kisi ko nahi pata, but yahi meri zindagi ka sabse bada sach hai. I like boys, aur wo bhi bilkul tumhare jaise, Mumbai ke tapori type ladke. You know jaise hi maine darwaja khola aur tumhe dekha, mujhe tumse pyar ho gaya." _Daya said staring into his eyes._

 _Tiger was totally flabbergasted, he looked here and there._ "Dekh tu..tu chod mujhe, main ja raha hu. Door reh mujhse. Main us type ka banda nahi hu. Chod mujhe" _he said struggling under his grip._

 _Daya smiled moving his finger on his cheek,_ "Abhi to maine theek se tumhe touch bhi nahi kiya aur tum chodne ki baat kar rahe ho? main tumhe nahi jane dunga. Kitni mushkil se to paya hai tumhe." _Daya held him tightly,_ "Jana aur Jake Shreya ko bol dena ki wo mera peecha chod de. Mujhe ladkiyon ka mujhe ghoorna bilkul pasand nahi. Aur use ye bhi batana ki humare beech kya kya hua." _Daya said leaning towards him._

 _Tiger tried to move away,_ "Tu pagal ho gaya hai, Kuch nahi hoga humare beech. Door reh tu mujhse."

 _Daya smiled,_ "Kuch to hokar rahega Tiger, aaj itne dino baad tum mujhe mile ho main tumhe kaise jane de sakta hu." _Daya held him tightly against him._ "You are my true love" _Daya said cupping his face and pressed his lips against him. He kissed his lips tightly. Tiger struggled in his arms and jerked him away with a loud scream._

"Sirrr!"

 _Daya left Tiger. He quickly turned and covered his face with his hands._

 _Daya looked at him confusingly,_ "Kamaal hai Tiger, abhi mujhe laga maine tumhare muh se shreya ki awaj suni."

 _Tiger remained silent. Daya caught his shoulder and made him to face him. Daya caught his hands_ , "Tiger, tum chehra kyun chupa rahe ho apna. It was our first kiss itna bhi kya sharmana?" _Daya slowly removed his hands from his face. Tiger had closed his eyes. Daya cupped his face._

"You know what, I want to tell you how much I love you. I want to kiss you with all the love and passion. But your French beard is quite irritating. Tiger, hum dono me se kisi ek ko to clean shaved hona padega na. Ab mera to real hai. To ek kaam karte hain tumhara ye fake beard and mustache nikal date hain." _And Daya slowly removed the fake beard and mustache from his face as well as the wig from his head._

 _Daya stared at him_ , "Oh no, Tiger, tum to ab bilkul Shreya jaise lag rahe ho."

 _Now Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him shyly_. "Aapne mujhe pehle hi pehchan liya tha na?" _Shreya asked innocently staring at Daya._

 _Daya pulled her in his arms,_ "of course! Tumhe dekhte hi mujhe pata lag gaya tha ki ye koi Tiger nahi meri 'Tigress' hai." _Daya said nuzzling her on cheeks._

 _Shreya smiled._

 _Daya glared at her,_ "what was all that? Ye sab kyun kiya?"

 _Shreya looked down,_ "agar aapko ye pata tha ki wo main hu to aapko ye bhi to pata chal gaya hoga ki maine ye sab kyun kiya? It was just a trick to make you confess your feelings. Aapke dil ki baat aapke muh par lane ki ek koshish thi jo fail ho gayi. I don't know what's your problem? It's just eight letters and three words! But aap mujhse kabhi nahi keh payenge ye bhi mujhe pata hai. Us din main nikhil aur Sachin sir disguise me the. I was in the same look. Nikhil said that I look so perfect in that disguise that I can bluff anyone. To bas tabhi mujhe ye idea aaya."

 _Daya smiled at her_ , "Shreya you can bluff the world but not me. You were really perfect. Amazing voice transformation, amazing acting, everything was perfect but kash tum apni aankho ka bhi kuch kar leti. Jab bhi meri aankhe tumhari aankho se milti hain na dil me kuch hota hai. Something happens. Kaise nahi pehchanta tumhe?"

 _Shreya looked at him,_ "acting to aapne bhi achhi ki. Apne dil ki baat juban par nahi aane di."

"Shreya, tumhe pata to hai ki mere dil me kya hai. Hum dono ko ek dusre ki feelings achhe se pata hai phir bhi official statement dena jaroori hai, wo eight letters and three words, jo bhi hai, bolna jaroori hai?" _Daya said staring at her._

 _Shreya looked away,_ "han jaroori hai!"

 _Daya smiled and hugged her from behind_ , "achha to keh to diya maine, tumne suna nahi?"

 _Shreya turned to him,_ "kab kaha?"

 _Daya looked into her eyes,_ "abhi thodi der pehle, remember! But us time wo tumhari fake mustache mere muh me aa gayi thi to shayad main theek se keh nahi paya aur tum sun nahi payi but abhi to koi mustache nahi hai beech me to ek baar phir se keh deta hu" _Daya said and started kissing her lips._

 _They broke the kiss and daya looked at her,_ "ab Sunai diya ya phir se kahu?"

 _Shreya blushed badly_. "Agar is style se aap baat karenge to I wish ki aap humesha bolte rahe aur main sunti rahi!" _And she placed her head against his chest hugging him tightly._

 _Daya caressed her back,_ "sirf main hi bolta rahu? tum nahi bologi?"

 _Shreya raised his head to look up at him and smiled._ "You know, jab aapne kaha ki aap ladkiyon me interested nahi hain to...God, I was so horrified!"

 _Daya laughed out loudly_ , "hahaha. Actually Shreya, that's true, I am not interested in girls."

 _Shreya gave him a look._

 _Daya added,_ "I am interested in 'Tigresses' you know!"

 _Shreya wanted to smile but Daya quickly captured her lips and both became lost in a hot and passionate kiss._

 **o-o-o-o**


End file.
